


Trust

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [18]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

The cold, blueish light of the moon flowed through the windows and tinted both of their skins with the same paleness. Jenna marveled the sight for a moment before her mind where drawn back to the seriousness of the situation. This was not common, not normal...not what she had signed up for when she told Tyler she'd be with him throu out all their good and their bad days. 

Still she agreed to it, to his helpless attempt to repair them in any kind of way, to make them whole. The signs had been subtle, nearly invisible first. Their closness had subsided, and soon they hadn't fall asleep with their arms wrapped around each other anymore. Jenna couldn't lay her finger on what exactly had happened...maybe it had been the touring, the constant stress. Maybe she had complained about the bunks too much, about the never-being-alone, about the being stalked by fans. 

They got tired of each other, and in a way they stopped to care. Tyler didn't see when she tried to get his attention. Jenna didn't feel when he reached out to comfort her. They would have split if they both hadn't been so stubborn, not willing to loose in the game of life, to admit that they had failed. So they searched for other solutions, but none of it worked, until the day they went to an Award Show and got wasted with the crew afterwards. 

Tyler hadn't reacted as she had pressed herself into him and tried to coax him to dance with her, he had looked annoyed, so she had left him talking to some idiots and hit back another round of shots, until someone had grapped her waist and spun her around. With surprise, but not an uneasy one, she recognised Josh gripping her tightly and sway her to the music, his one hand secured on the small of her back, just a the tip of being dangerously low. Shooting him an questioning glance Jenna had leaned into the movements, had let him take control and the durmmer had just smirked back at her and never broke their eye contact, starred straight at her even when she glanced around to check for her husband. 

It was when Josh pulled her even closer and a slower song began when Tylers gaze where suddenly fixed on them and the heat in it shot right down her spine. Experimently she had leaned her head on his best friends shoulder then, let her arms slip up to his neck and closed her eyes. Not a minute later she had been ripped off the drummer by her wrist and pulled into their hotel room where Tyler took her like he hadn't in months. 

It was a dangerous game, but they where desperate enough to give it try in order to save their marriage. Josh hadn't been very hesitant about it, though. They already knew that he was attracted by them, there had been too many times when they had made love in the dark in the bed beside him and could hear his moans as he set himself off. In their wicked little world it was alrigth, even kind of romantic. Two bodies in the moonlight, facing each other. Two pairs of eyes fixed in a silent battle. And it was on her to keep the balance.

Straigthening her back Jenna stood up. The white, large bottom down shirt she wore fell on her thights, but only barely hided the nakedness underneath it, it made her blush. With her bare feet she padded over the wooden floor of her bedroom, in teir own house...home...security. They were safe...that was what she tried to remind herself over and over when she stepped behind Josh, who knelt on the floor, his upper body soaked in moonlight. He faced her husband who was just in the same position, only a few feet away from them. 

Tylers eyes were drilled into his friends', his face strained, his breath calm but audible. Whatever they were silently conversating about, Jenna shuddered at the energy that flowed between them. Carefully she let her fingertips drop to his shoulder then and draw circles on it. Josh didn't face her on his own, he knew he was not allowed, and so it took her to raise her hand to his chin and pull his head up to see his eyes. Tilting her head and smiling at him Jenna bent down and kissed him, slow, delicate, exploring. All her senses on full power she heared the sharp inhale beside them and broke the touch of lips, but let her own wander down the drummers throath, kneeling down behind him, kissing where she could reach. 

The moment she came over his collarbone she opened her eyes and looked at Tyler. He had not moved, for that she had to give him credit, but yet his hands were balled into fists. There was a sense of want in his eyes that she had missed for a long time and she found herself getting turned on even more by it. They had agreed to a safe word, but he hadn't used it yet, so she kept on her actions and layed her hands on Joshs chest, let them roam while her mouth came back up to his ear. "You're doing so good!" she tried to assure him as she felt him start to tremble, it calmed him down but his gaze went back to his opposite, nervously checking Tyler. 

Still her husband sat there with his eyes on fire, sweat starting to form in his forehead, but still he didn't stop her, even not as she let her hands slowly drop deeper on his best friends body, let them ran over his crotch. Although they both had their pants still on Jenna didn't even needed to check up if Tyler was already as hard ad Josh now, and she shivered on the thought that there was still a way for her to get controll over him like this. She knew there were a sensitive balance, there was only so much his jelousy would be able to take without getting overwhelming, and so she carefully planed her next steps. 

Very slowly she slipped around the drummers form, took his hands, lowered herself onto his bent legs, into his personal space, close enough to mix their breaths and touch their chests. The moment she could feel the coldness rushing into the room, the negativity tripping over, she turned her head and reached out her hand behind her, a plea, an invetation that was accepted quicker then she had thought it would be. Tylers lips where on her neck before she even could call his name and they made it hard to focus on her plan. Joshs hands had gone to life on their own by then, they slowly carresed the skin of her thights, no pressure, no direction behind it. 

Jenna sighed as her husbands teeth striped her ear, the stream of air fell on his friends lips, who soaked it in, leaned foreward, kissed her. They had set no rules for this game exept of one: All of them could stop to every time. A simple "no" would have been enough, they knew they wouldn't even use the safeword. They both trusted Josh enough to let him do as he pleased and the further they went the more Jenna began to understand it. Maybe that was what Tyler and her had lacked between themselfs: The trust to let the other lead.


End file.
